Conventional telematics devices may collect certain types of data regarding vehicle operation. However, conventional telematics devices and data gathering techniques may have several drawbacks. Specifically, conventional telematics devices only monitor the movement and operating status of the vehicle in which they are disposed. Such data is limited to determining the vehicle location, whether the vehicle has been in an accident, or similar simple information regarding the vehicle.